Never Lose You
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Alice/Jasper oneshot. Jasper has lost so many people in his life. He can't stand to lose one more. So what is he going to do about it? Rated T for language. Please R&R! :D Oh and contains spoilers for New Moon, Eclispe, and Breaking Dawn.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D

Author's note: It might be horrible. I just came up with it real quickly. It's based on how Jasper has lost so many people in his life and how that affects his relationship with Alice. It's not sad though :) I felt like the Jasper/Alice relationship didn't have much light shed on it in the books. Yes, there was little things here and there, and a couple of big moments, but nothing completely huge.

"OMIGOSH! Are you serious?" Alice asked completely surprised when she looked into her and Jasper's future.

"God, I try to surprise you and you always ruin it!" Jasper exclaimed half kidding, half annoyed.

"Sorry…" Alice looked at Jasper with a puppy dog expression.

"Don't do that!" Jasper looked away, frustrated with himself and Alice. Why couldn't he have just decided at the last minute? That would have worked. He felt Alice's arm around his waist.

"Please don't be mad. I just," her voice lowered to a whisper, "I just didn't know if you would ever ask. Or… or want to."

Jasper looked up, completely shocked. "You think I don't want to? Hell no! I was, well, I- I guess I was a bit nervous. I didn't want to say it the wrong way, or at the wrong time, or mess things up with you!"

He shook his head slightly and let it fall in his hands. "I didn't want to lose you."

Alice raised one eyebrow. "If you thought you would lose me over something as characteristic as that, then you're not as sharp as I always thought you were."

Jasper glanced up into pools of shining gold. Alice smiled as he looked at her with smiling eyes, although his mouth didn't even twitch. His eyes saddened and Alice's brow furrowed in concern.

"I've lost so many people in my existence; I don't ever want to lose you Alice. Even over anything as trivial as this," Jasper tried to explain his cold hands held in Alice's equally cool ones.

"Jasper. You were scared of losing me when we were protecting Bella from James. You were terrified of losing me when we first went to the Voltouri. You were horrified at the thought of losing me when we had to battle against the newborns and Victoria. You were petrified at the thought of losing me when we stood up to the Voltouri once and for all. And now, you're sitting here thinking…"

She pursed her lips, "Well I don't know what you're thinking."

Jasper opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I'm afraid you'll say no. That- that you wouldn't want to. That you don't need me as much as I need you."

Alice's mouth dropped at this. Jasper never ceased to amaze her. "You think that I wasn't scared stiff for one second during all of those times of losing you? You think I don't need you as much as you need me? Well, if you think that Jasper, you must have an extremely hollow head."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "But do you need me?"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "Of course Jasper. I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you if I didn't."

Jasper eyes found his hands. Well rather their hands. The white flesh that was as hard as granite bent and folded to fit so that the two could intertwine their fingers. Alice squeezed his hands tightly.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized sincerely.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's mine for getting so damn emotional!" Jasper exclaimed although his eyes warmed as Alice laughed her wind chime laugh.

"This _is _supposed to be emotional, Jasper. It's a big moment," Alice couldn't believe how dense Jasper had gotten over the past few battles. Had he simply forgotten everything?

"I know, I know…" He looked down again. He was sure that if his body contained blood his pale face would be exceedingly red.

"I guess it's settled then," he said slightly happier, but the nervousness did not evaporate.

"No, it's not," Alice argued, "You didn't ask properly."

Jasper held back the urge to roll his eyes. He got down on one knee. "Alice Cullen, would you take my hand in marriage, in honor of the hell of a lot of years we've spent together, to be my wife?"

At the last sentence he pulled out a silver ring with delicate carvings of hearts and ivory all over it, with a bold, perfectly clear diamond embedded in the center.

This time Alice squealed with delight. "I surprised you for once?" Jasper asked.

"I only saw us at the alter saying our vows! I didn't see the ring! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Jasper smiled at her reaction. And at the exact moment he knew. He knew. He would _never_ lose Alice.


End file.
